


In the Dark

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [31]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Augment Repairs, Augments, Future Private Detective, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Sokka is a mechanic, Suki is a Private Detective, Wildcard AU, Zuko is the Blue Spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Suki has been tasked with unmasking the Blue Spirit. Does she even want to succeed?
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	In the Dark

Suki groaned, stretching her back as she finished typing her report for the day. She hadn’t made much progress in her search for a vigilante known as the Blue Spirit and she was just about out of options. She still had one golden ticket and if he couldn’t do anything for her, she’d just have to drop the case.

Later that day, she took the Space Train to her usual repair shop. She could get information and get her augments fixed all in one go. Her repairman/boyfriend was a huge gossip; if anyone knew about the Blue Spirit, he’d at least know who they were.

As expected, she was assaulted with chatter the second she stepped in the door. “SUKI!!!! You would not believe what I heard on the way down this morning. First, Mrs. Reynolds is having  _ another  _ set of twins and then-”

“Sokka! It’s good to see you and all that but I’m not here for my hearing augment.” She chuckled and kissed his cheek. “My left leg is acting up again.”

“So soon?” He frowned and helped her get onto the workbench. “It shouldn’t be messing up so quickly. You were just in here last week…”

“Is that bad?”

“If it’s the same part, then yes. If it’s something else, that just depends on what it is.” He got out his tools and started his inspection. “Anyway, what’s new with you?”

“Heard anything about the Blue Spirit lately?” May as well be direct; the conversation usually went there anyway.

Unusually, he was quiet. “Not really. He’s been quiet lately.” Even if she didn’t have a seismic augment in her arm that let her test people’s heartbeats for lies, he had no poker face when it came to her.

“Sokka….”

He shrugged. “Things have been quiet.” Another lie. “Anywho, maybe after this we can go get coffee? I can only take a short break though so we’ll have to go to the one on the corner….”  _ Ohhhh….. _ Sokka knew something but he didn’t want it on the record. There was a shop on the corner that heavily discriminated against people with “unnecessary” augments so if she wanted a decent cup she’d have to remove some of her headgear. 

“If you can get my leg working, I’ll buy.” 

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
